Five Nights At The Inventory
A cold, dark place as this should never be known....-Tagline Five Nights At The Inventory is a horror game created by Men In Black Cor. and Scott Cawthon. You play as Alex Bartman, trying to survive in an animatronic warehouse filled with blood-lusting robots. Animatronics New Animatronics * Freddy Mark 4 * Bonnie Mark 4 * Chica Mark 4 * Foxy Mark 4 * Handy Mk. 4 * Toy Lindsay * Toy Chef * Toy Jack * Toy Sodapop * Toy Meredith * Toy Fozie * Howlin' Hannah Old Animatronics * Lindsay Kingsland (Mascara running, clothes torn) * The Chef (Costume broken, part of leg missing) * Mad Jack (Mask in half, arm missing) * Fozie Fazbear (Hat and costume are torn, eye missing) * Sodapop The Bartender (Ripped in half, rusted) * Meredith (Dress barely torn, holes in wings) * Freddy Fazbear (Costume torn) * Bonnie (Costume torn, legs missing) * Chica (Bent out of shape, endoskeleton arms revealed) * Foxy (Costume had only the head and shreds left) * Puppet (Fine) * BB (Fine) * Toy Bonnie (Fine) * Toy Chica (Fine) * Toy Freddy (Fine) * Mangle (Fine) * Mr. Handy (Fine) * Mrs. Handy (Fine) * Bungale the Cat (Slightly damaged; nothing really serious) Lindsay's Animatronics * Firefly * Metal Freddy * Snowberg * Dezaray Other Animatronics * Golden Lindsay * Photo Negative Jack * Top Chef Cams The Office There is 2 doorways with lights, 2 vents with lights, a desk with a fan along with a phone and cluttered papers, A mirror showing what Alex looks like, and Toy Bonnie's guitar on a wall. All animatronics go here. Cam 1A (Left Hall Entrance) A dark hallway with a small light hanging from the top. A bulletin board is on the side, with all kinds of pink, green, and blue posters. Freddy Mark 4, Chica Mark 4, Toy Lindsay, Toy Chef, Howlin' Hannah, Mad Jack, and Meredith will go here. Golden Lindsay's poster is occasionally seen here. Cam 2A (Right Hall Entrance) Almost the same as the Left Hall Entrance, but there's a fire alarm and extinguisher instead of a bulletin board. Bonnie Mark 4, Foxy Mark 4, Mrs. Handy, Toy Jack, Toy Sodapop, Chef, Lindsay, Freddy, Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Top Chef go here. Cam 3A (Left Vent) A typical vent; a fan spinning can be seen in the background. Handy Mk. 4, Bungale, Toy Fozie, Toy Meredith, Foxy, The Puppet, BB, Toy Freddy, Firefly, Dezaray, and Top Chef will move through here. Cam 4A (Right Vent) A bent vent, leading straight into your Office. Snowberg, Firefly, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and Photo Negative Jack will go here. Melissa's body can be seen here as a hallucination sometimes. Cam 2 (Mark 4 Storage; Box 12) A black shipping container, labeled Box 12, with the Mark 4 models, save for Foxy, in it. You can hallucinate Meme in here, and in addition, all of the Cutting Crew are able to go here. Cam 3 (Toy Cutting Crew Storage; Box 64) The Toy Cutting Crew starts here; a rusted green shipping container. Photo Jack, Top Chef, and Snowberg can be found in here as well. Cam 4 (Puppet Box; Box 5) The Puppet's box can be seen here. You can see Endoskeleton #7 in here sometimes, and both Lindsays can be seen looking in the box. Cam 5 (Foxy Mark 4's Box; Box 4) Foxy 4 is here, and if you look at him too much, he will run to you. Firefly and Dez can be in here together. Cam 5.5 (Foxy 1.0's Box: Box 4) Foxy can be seen here. He moves along with Foxy Mark 4, and will crawl through a vent to get to you. Cam 6 (Old Cutting Crew's Box; Box 65) The old Crew models are here, slumped up against the walls. Jack blows a hole through the wall to get out. Mechanics Watchman Watchman is a camera animatronic on legs that can monitor any room and can even use a radio signal to disable animatronics. He can also save you from one death on later nights. Using requires backup power though. Sparkplug Sparkplug the Puppy is an animatronic canine that can run into the Generator Room and grab a backup generator. Animatronics will try and destoy him, though, so you must watch him run, costing power and time. Doors Doors return, but you can only close two at a time and they use a lot of power. Lights Use the lights to reveal animatronics in blind spots. Music Box Wind it to prevent The Puppet from killing you. Tazer On Nights 5, 6, and Howlin' Mode, a tazer able to shock two animatronics back into their original positions is given to you. The story says Melissa gave you the Tazer as a gift before being killed. Phone Calls Night 1: "Hello? Hello? Okay, hi, I'm Melissa Malone, and I'm here to help you with your night guard job, to get you settled in, you know? Trust me, I have plenty expierence with these types of jobs. Kay, so....the animatronics. They do tend to wander a bit, but it's nothing you couldn't handle. Just close the doors and use the animatronics Fazbear Entertainment gave you to...um, survive the night! Watchman let's you get a live feed of the building while walking around, and Sparkplug gets you power for your stuff. These animatronics are harmless. Oh...I almost forgot. There's this girl we found wandering here...management accidentally..shoved her into a box....so, uh....watch out for her. Also, just wind the music box on Box 5; The Puppet moves by music. Anyway, good night, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Active animatronics: Toy Cutting Crew, Bonnie Mark 4, Chica Mark 4 Night 2: "Hello? Hellooooo? Okay, I might've been a little too perky last call....medication, you know? Anyway, these animatronics will try...and...uh... and stuff you into a suit; I'm not supposed to say that, but I want you to live through this job. Last night, you may have seen Box 4. That's Foxy's box; he runs at you if you check him too little or too much. Plus, that girl from last night? I think she's building animatronics, though I'm not sure....Watch the Backrooms. There might be one there...Watchman is still working, right? The animatronics sometimes break him....Oh well. You'll be fine; hang in there!" Active animatronics: All animatronics from Night 1, Lindsay, Snowberg, Freddy Mark 4, Toy Freddy, Mangle Night 3: "Hey, you there? Hello? Okay, I'm getting serious here. Lately, the animatronics have been reported to wander...That Lindsay girl made another animatronic...Firefly. He somehow got control of the entire buildings heating systems, so.....watch out for that. The Toy Fazbear Crew is moving now, and they've malfunctioned a lot. *whispers* Why did you take this job? It's horrible....Its so scary. I feel so enclosed...so trapped.....*Foxy is heard running in the background* OH GOD, I HAVE TO GO!" Active: Foxy, Toy Fazbear Crew, Firefly, BB, Withered Cutting Crew, All animatronics from Night 2 Night 4: "Let's cut to the chase already. The girl made another; it can tap into Sparkplug and Watchman's systems and rewire them against you....She says its on accident, but I know she's lying...the girl is working with them...The old models move, that stupid Chef moves, everything moves! WHY!? WHY DO THESE ANIMATRONICS WANT REVENGE ON US!? Its not like we ever did anything to them!...*moving is heard*...Oh no! No, get away from me you Guy Fawkes impersonating....what....the heck...is that.....So many arms....-AAAAHHHH! *Static and screaming*......" Active: Old Fazbear Crew, Top Chef, All Handy animatronics, Dezaray, all animatronics from Night 3 Night 5: "......Help me....Alex....Look in Box 42...It's me. I was caught last night...and all I get is a stupid missing persons poster. They say they'll murder me tomorrow...This was my final wish. Photo Negative Jack will start warping, Golden Lindsay will appear more often...Hey...If I try and kill you. I'm sorry. Use the taser I left on your desk to ward me off once I'm stuffed. Please. Just stay alive...don't end up like..*door opening*..Wait....oh no! *snapping and static is heard*.(Note: An unknown voice does the rest of this call) JOY OF CREATION WILL BE TAUGHT, PREPARE TO DIE!!" Active: All animatronics Night 6: (Note: Lindsay does this call) "Hey, its me, Lindsay! Long story short; I don't know how you're alive. But I'll fix that! *laughs into static* " Active: All animatronics Custom Night Modes L2K: Lindsay and Toy Lindsay: 20 All Others: 10 Reward: Toy Lindsay plush Howlin' Mode: Everyone: 20 Reward: Shelf with a Photo-Negative Jack mask, Golden Lindsay plush, Howlin Hannah Plush, and Top Chef plush. Slice and Dice: Both Cutting Crew Models: 20 Photo-Negative Jack, Golden Lindsay, Top Chef: 10 Reward: Chef and Toy Chef plushes Forever 4: All Fazbear Crew Models: 20 Reward: Freddy, Toy Freddy, Freddy Mark 4, and Golden Freddy plushies. Marvels of Engineering: All Lindsay Animatronics: 20 Hannah: 20 Reward: Miniature carousel with the Lindsay animatronics. It's signed "LK Engineering". Brand New: All Toys and Mark 4 animatronics: 20 Reward: A show stage with the Mark 4 models on it. The Good Ol' Days: All Old animatronics: 20 Reward: A show stage with the old Cutting Crew on it. Mangle and BB can be seen in the back. So Many Arms: All Handy animatronics: 20 Reward: Mr. Handy arm hanging on a wall. Misfit, Misshapen, Misery: All Handy animatronics: 20 Hannah, Foxy, Mangle, and BB: 20 Originality Overload: Hannah: 20 BB: 20 Lindsay Animatronics: 20 Killer Queens: Mrs. Handy: 20 Lindsay: 20 Toy Chica, Chick, and Chica Mk. 4: 10 Hannah: 10 Reward: A withered rose in a vase. Cupcake Challenge: All 10 Reward: A cupcake with a cleaver in its head. Hallucinations -Eyeless Foxy after death. -Golden Lindsay Poster in the Left Hall Entrance. -Meme in a room. -Bare Endoskeleton in Box 5. -Eyeless Howlin Hannah jumpscare; doesn't kill you. -LK written in blood in a room; happens on later nights. -Melissa's body in Cam 1D. -The Manifestation infecting your office. Trivia -On Night 4, the mirror in the office is broken, blood can be seen on the walls, and the guitar on the side of the wall is broken. This implies a struggle between Melissa, Jack, and Mr. Handy. In addition, a missing person poster can be seen for Melissa on Night 5 on the Left Hall Entrance. -The Bare Endoskeleton in Box 5 is most likely the same endoskeleton that's in love with Lindsay, #7; as he appears most times after Lindsay has moved. Him appearing in Box 5 is a tribute to an endoskeleton appearing in the Prize Corner in Five Nights At Freddy's 2(Canon). -The 'So Many Arms' gamemode is a quote by Melissa, as she is killed by Mr. Handy. -Melissa's body cannot disable doors and cameras in this game. -Among the many papers on the bulletin board in Cam 1A, there is one for ordering "Abandoned Animatronic Dolls". This is a joke about how some users on the FNAF Fanon Wiki (Including the creator) show "support" for animatronic dolls. Category:Games